Queen Of My Heart
by springjasmine91
Summary: How can two love become one if they are in the middle of the rivalry feud between their shows The So Random and McKenzie Falls. Find out in this new romantic comedy about love and finding peace. Channy!
1. Trailer

Queen Of My Heart

**This is a story of love between two rival shows in Condor Studios**

_**showing a girl and boy sharing a secret kiss **_

**They both come from two different shows**

_**Showing Chad Dylan Cooper in the McKenzie Falls set**_

_**While at the other side of the studio Sonny Munroe is in the So Random sketch**_

**Will the rivalry between the two shows affect their relationship for each other?**

_**Showing Tawni and Portlyn pulling each other's hair out**_

**Or will their love changes everything between the two shows?**

_**Showing Chad and Sonny hand in hand in the middle of the feud between The So Random and McKenzie Falls cast members**_

**Coming soon to screen near you**

**Queen Of My Heart**

**Starring:**

**Demi Lovato as Sonny Munroe**

**Sterling Knight as Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Tiffany Thorton as Tawni Hart**

**Brandon Smith as Nico**

**Doug Brochu as Grady**

**Allisyn Ashley Arm as Zora**

**Jillian Murray as Portlyn**


	2. Sonny and Chad

Sonny Munroe is in love. She is in love with her rival Chad Dylan Copper. You see, their shows have a rivalry between them. But that doesn't stop these two love birds to secret meet and share kisses here and there in between their breaks. They sometimes would secretly date at places like for instance Lookout Mountain and would stay in Chad's convertible for hours just staring at the stars and share kisses too went on a secret date at the Arcadia. It has been going on for months. The other cast members didn't know Chad and Sonny's secret relationship as they are busy getting back to each other. One day, they both took their relationship to a whole new way as they make love to each other, After that night, Chad and Sonny were inseparable. They would do it at Chad's apartment. It was their greatest pleasure of being in this relationship.

One typical day at the Condor Studio, Tawni Hart went bezerk looking for Portlyn who stole her mocho choco mocho lipgloss . She was passing through a store room when she heard some noises. She decided to investigate. She opened the door to find Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe lip locking. She took out her cell phone and took pictures of them, sent them to the editor of Tween Weekly Magazine and quietly walk away looking for Portlyn to settle with. Her crisis of the missing lipgloss

Chad and Sonny didn't realized that they were caught because they were too busy kissing. After a long passionate kiss in the storage room, they both went their separate ways to their studios. Chad to McKenzie Falls and Sonny to So Random. They didn't know the surprised that they will received the next day.

The next day,

Tawni came in the Prop House reading the Tween Weekly Magazine where Nico and Grady was on the couch playing video games while Zora as usual probably in the vents,. "Hey guys" Tawni greeted the two boys. Nico and Grady took their eyes of the video games and looked at the front cover of the magazine. It's a picture of Sonny and Chad lip locking in the closet.. That's when their jaws dropped, literally. Zsora climbed down the vent and took the magazine from Tawni, flipped the magazine and read the article. "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe was caught lip locking in a storage closet. How could the bad boy like Chad Dylan Cooper could falls in love with a good girl like Sonny Munroe?" was the main catchphrase for the article. "OMG! Tawni? Chad and Sonny?!" Nico, Grady and Zora literally was angry with Sonny for dong this. Tawni just smirk, took the article from Zora and went to her dressing room pretending to read an article even though she was looking for an article about James Conroy. She lost contact with him ever since the fake date incident. As Tawni came in the dressing room, Sonny who was combing her hair saw the picture and took the magazine from Tawni who gave her a sympathetic look. She too couldn't believe that Sonny of all people would go out with Chip Drama pants. (AN: Ha ha ha ha, always wanted to say that)

Sonny read the article over and over again. She couldn't believe they were caught kissing. She looked at Tawni who gave a her a look of sympathy. Tawni didn't realized that Sonny had ran to the other side of the lot towards the McKenzie Falls studio. The guard let her in as she show the pass that Chad had given her.

Chad who was staring blankly at the ceiling was surprised to see his girlfriend. "Sonny, what are you doing here?" Sonny shoved the magazine in his face with tears in her eyes. "Chad, someone exposed about our relationship!" Chad read the article and was shocked. He got off the chair and hugged Sonny who was sobbing. "Hey, don't worry. I'll settle this. Whatever happens we would always be together. OK? Now stop crying. You look weird when you cry," Chad said. Sonny gave him a teary smile as she playfully hit his chest and said "Chad. You're such a jerk." Chad smiled and said "But I'm your jerk and you still love me right?" Sonny smiled back and said "Right." Moments later, Nico, Grady, and Zora barged in the studio. Sonny was surprised how they could pass the guard outside without any passes. "Sonny, what the heck is wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin our rep as a So Random?" Nico pointed at her with his finger as he yelled at her. Grady approached Chad and said "And you, Just because you are you can get anything you want, doesn't mean you can take Sonny from us. She's ours! So back off!" That's when Zora approached him, give him a cold look and said "Got it, Mr Chip Drama Pants!" Sonny sobbed again as Chad defended himself "Hey, don't tell me what to do. I love her OK." Nico, Grady and Zora rolled their eyes and said "Yeah right" and that's when Portlyn, Trevor and Devon interrupted. "Hey Chad. What's going on here? Portlyn ask. Nico stood in front of Chad and pointed towards his chest said Chip Drama Pants over here was secretly dating our Sonny! Didn't you read the article?" Portlyn's jaw dropped and asked Chad "Is this true?" Chad just nodded and said "Yeah," Portlyn shook her head and ask "For how long?" Chad with a sigh said "Well, about five months." Portlyn, Nico, Grady, Zora, Devon and Trevor's jaws dropped and yelled "What?" That's when the argument and questioning was thrown everywhere. "Let the daily argument begin!" Chad thought as he walked away leaving his and So Random cast members to argue. They didn't realized that Sonny was no longer there.

Sonny couldn't believe this is happening. Her friends are arguing with her boyfriend just because of some stupid article. She ran off the set and into her dressing room where Tawni was re-applying her favourite lip gloss. Tawni saw Sonny crying. She sighed, got off her chair and went to hug Sonny who was curled up in a ball, was crying vigoursly in the pink lounge chair. Sonny felt Tawni hug her and said "Sonny, its OK. I forgive you. I know it hurts but I think its best you stay away from him or else our rivalry will become more and more vicious. OK Sonny?" Sonny looked at Tawni with a confused look and said "What? No, I love him too much to let him go." Tawni frowned and said "Honey, oits for the best. It's like World War Three here. Do you want our show to lose our popularity? Think about all your fans. They will be gravely disappointed that because of you, our show is torn apart thanks to that no good three-named jerk you call as a boyfriend. Think about it" Sonny sobbed softly as Tawni went out leaving her alone all curled up again in the lounge chair.

Chad ran towards the So Random lot and saw a big sign that says "CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS BANNED FROM ENTERING THE SO RANDOM STUDIO" with a picture of him. Chad just smirked and went anyways in the studio. He pushed through the crowd of people as they prevent Chad from coming in the studio to meet Sonny. Chad was about to go in Sonny's dressing room when he was blocked by none other than Tawni Hart herself. "I don't think see Sonny would be such a good idea Chad" she said./ Chad looking rather confused then ask "Why?" Tawni with smirk said "Well, she doesn't want to see her Chad. You got the message. She told m herself she doesn't love you anymore. Now, you better leave before I call security. Security!" She yelled out. Chad who put up his arms said "Alright. Just tell her, that I love her" leaving the studio heading towards his own studio to go Rehearsal. Tawni with a sly smirk then said "I sure will"

Back in the dressing room, Sonny wiped her tears as she was done crying. She couldn't take it. She couldn't believe Chad didn't come looking for her. That's when Tawni came in and said "Sonny, Chad just came he gave told me to tell you that its over and he doesn't love you anymore." Sonny was shocked. "He said that?" and that's when she collapsed on the floor. Tawni yelled out for help and that's when Marshal, Nico, Grady and Zora came in, they saw Sonny's unconscious on the floor. Marshal ordered Nico and Grady to pick her up and put her in his car. They carried her to the car and jumped in. Marshal drove rapidly through traffic towards the hospital. When they arrived, Marshal told a nurse "Help." and that's when a nurse brought a wheelchair as Grady put her on the wheelchair and she was rushed in the Emergency Room. Marshal went to register Sonny's particular as the others waited in the sitting area. A few moments later, a doctor came out, and said "Sonny Munroe" and that's when they all stood up. Marshal asked the doctor "How is Sonny Doctor?" The doctor smiled and said "She's fine. Just a little dehydrated. She and the baby will be OK" That's when all five of them stared at the doctor and said "What? A baby?" That's when Tawni fainted. "Nico and Grady looked at each other as they carried Tawni and put her at the chair while Zora just kept quiet. It was Marshal who broke the silence. "Urm, doctor how far along is she?" The doctor said "She's 3 weeks pregnant. How may I be asking is the father of the baby?" Marshal shrugged and said "We don't know. Unless….." Then the doctor excused himself as a nurse called him. Marshal confronted the others and ask "Did you know who the father might be? I mean, she wasn't even in a relationship." That's when Tawni with a guilty look said "Well, we sorta find out today that she was secretly in a relationship with Chad. You don't think the father of the baby is him do you?" Marshal wiped his forehead with a handkerchief while saying " We have to ask him. But first who wants to see Sonny first?" Tawni hand went up and he nodded. She walked in Sonny's room to find her rubbing her tummy. Tawni suddenly felt guilty rising up in her throat as she came in. "Hi Sonny. How are you feeling?" Sonny looked at Tawni with a cold look and said " Fine. Just fine. I know it was you Tawni. It was you who took the pictures weren't you? You were the one who tried to break us up. Now thanks to you I am left alone pregnant with a baby. What do you say for yourself. I hope you're happy Tawni Hart and I will never in a million years want to see you again. Now get out!" Tawni was about to say something decided to keep quiet and went out. Sonny was depressed. She's pregnant with Chad's baby and he won't know about it. She was thinking of the possibilities of how to tell him that she's pregnant. It goes on for hours. Marshal, Nico, Grady, Zora and her mom came in greeted her with a friendly heart warming smile saying how happy they are that she is okay. After a few conversations, a nurse came in the room to inform them that visiting hours are over. Sonny sat in her hospital bed and thought of those happy moments being in Chad's arms. A single tear dropped from her eye as she fell asleep and into a deep slumber.

The next day, Sonny was discharged. She went home and got welcome home surprise from Marshal, Nico, Grady, Zora and her mom. Tawni wasn't there. She must've been feeling very guilty for what she had done Sonny thought. After the party and people has gone home, she lied down on her bed and think of an idea of how to tell Chad that she's pregnant. She picked up her phone and was about to call him when there was a knock on the door. "Honey, Chad's here." her mom said. Sonny's mom knew they were dating. "OK let him in." Sonny replied. Chad came in her room, gave her a kiss and said "How are you feeling? I heard from Tawni that you collapsed yesterday. What happened?" Sonny gulped and said "Chad I have to tell you something." Sonny took his hand and said "The reason why I collapsed and went into the hospital is because…..I'm pregnant" She looked at him and waited for his reaction. "What? You're pregnant?" was all he could say. "But how? When?" He asked confused. Sonny sighed and said "Well, remember last week when you and I went to a private party held by my best friend, Hannah. Well, we both got too much to drink and well you know what happens next right. Are you happy that I'm pregnant Chad?" Chad was still confused said "I am but. I can't be responsible. I'm sorry Sonny. I gotta go. See you later." Chad said walking away leaving Sonny crying. Her mom heard the whole conversation was shocked. She could not believe that her only daughter is pregnant with Chad Dylan Cooper. She also can't believe that Chad doesn't want to b responsible. She was angry with her daughter but more angry with Chad for abandon her daughter like that. She went in her daughter's room and comforted her daughter who fell asleep. She have to get Sonny away from Hollywood. She have to bring Sonny back home to Wisconsin as soon as possible. She tucked he daughter to sleep and went in her bedroom. She picked up the phone and called Condor's Studio. Few minutes later, she went online and booked a two flight tickets to Wisconsin. She packed all the necessary items and packed Sonny's stuff quietly as not to disturb her daughter's sleeping form. After hours of packing, she was done and the house was empty except for the furniture. She wiped her hands clean and decided it was time to go to bed.

Early the next morning, Sonny woke up to a smell of pancakes and bacon. She slid off the bed and that's when she felt nauseated. She ran towards the bathroom and puked out everything that she had eaten the night before. After she was done she looked around to see the all the decorations were gone and all of her stuff are in a box. She went to the kitchen to find her mom making pancakes. "Morning mom." She greeted her mom. "Hey Sonny. Had a good sleep?" Her mom ask. "Yeah. Urm, mom, what's with all these boxes? Are we moving out?" She asks. Her mom smiled and said "Yeah. You and I are going home. Back to Wisconsin. Isn't that great? Don't worry honey. About your job, I've already taken care of that for you. We are going tonight. Is that ok?" Sonny was in shock. "What? No mom. I don't want to leave Hollywood. This is my home now. I like it here. Please mom let me stay here. I can take care of the baby myself. You don't have to worry about me. Please me let me stay. Please?" Sonny pleaded. Her mom frowned and said "No Allison. After what had happened to you I will not let you take care of that baby alone. This is final., you are going back home to Wisconsin and that's final. Do I make myself clear?" Sonny was scared of her mom and finally she surrended and said "Yes mom." Sonny finished her breakfast and went in her room and cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe her life that turn up like this. Her boyfriend broke up with her, she lost her job, got knocked up and her mom is forcing her to go back to that retched farm. Sure she's happy to be home back to Wisconsin but she's gonna miss LA.

That night, she cried her final tears as she walked out of the apartment. The whole way to the airport she just kept quiet and stares blankly out the window. Her mom understood how her daughter felt. Her daughter is experiencing the same grief that she had years ago. But she was thankful that the man finally ask her to marry her. She just hoped her daughter will be okay staying in Wisconsin. Its better there. Sonny didn't tell Chad that she was leaving but she did gave him a text message saying "Chad, wherever you are I will always love you" She didn't know that Chad actually found out that Sonny is leaving from Marshal when he overheard him told the other So Random cast members. Chad rushed towards her apartment to find it empty and he drove quickly to the airport and hoped he could reached there before she go. Back at the airport, Sonny who didn't say anything to her mom just sat slumped in her chair. She felt like someone is going to come and find her. She hope it was Chad. She just want to say goodbye to him one last time before she leaves LA forever. Chad ran around looking for the gate. He asked for the gate number to go Wisconsin and when the officer informed him he ran as fast as he could to the gate. When he reached there, he was relieved to see Sonny looking at him in a confused look. He ran in to the gate and kissed her, "Sonny, I'm sorry. Don't leave me. I love you." Chad said out of breath. Sonny giggled as she looked at how flushed he looked. Connie was not happy. She called out "Sonny, lets go." Sonny looked at her mom and then looked at Chad and said "Mom, I'm staying. Come on Chad" leaving Connie to smirk as she walked in to the plane. Chad and Sonny walked n the terminal hand in hand. When they were out in the car the paparazzi started taking picture of them. They both smiled and made their way home. Chad then said "So, since you're staying you can stay at my apartment. I have all your clothes there. If you know what I mean." He winked at Sonny. Sonny smiled and said "Chad! You are so sweet and I love you for that." Chad smiled back and said " and I love you too Allison Munroe" Sonny stared at him as he stopped the car in a very familiar place; Lookout Mountain. "Chad, why are we here?" Sonny ask. Chad put his lips to hers and they shared the most passionate kiss they had ever had. Chad let go off the kiss, knelt down on his knees, took out a small box, opened it revealing a 5 carat gold diamond ring encrusted with small diamonds at the side and said "Allison Munroe, would you do the honour of being my wife?" All Sonny could say was "YES!" and they shared a hug and Chad spin her around. They were so both happy and relieved to be together at last.

A few weeks later:

Chad and Sonny gotten married under the moonlight and sparkle of the fireworks during New Years Eve. She wore an A-Line strapless Chapel Train Chiffon wedding dress. It fits perfectly on her dress that Chad couldn't stop looking at her while Chad wore a simple black tux which he look very handsome in. Sonny have invited Tawni and has forgiven her. Tawni was happy that Sonny forgave her and was also happy she was made as maid of honor beside Zora and Portlyn, When Sonny and Chad made their vows they looked at each other's eyes and when the priest said "You may now kiss the bride" Chad kissed Sonny with a warm passionate kiss. Everyone stood up including Chad and Sonny's moms who couldn't believe that their babies are married and having a baby along the way. The happy couple ran down the aisle and went in Chad's blue convertible. As they both drove into the sunset and into their new life together as husband and wife.

Three and half months later, Sonny delivered a healthy baby boy name Zachary Alexander Cooper. They lived a happy life with their son as they reminisced their time together as a couple and what have brought them together as a new family.

The End


End file.
